Compte à rebours
by lisou52
Summary: Post Saison 4 épisode 13. Nikola pensant Helen morte commet un acte désespéré. Helen parviendra-t-elle à le sauver... Pairing NikolaxHelen
1. Chapter 1

Bon ma première fic dans ce fandom, soyez indulgent.

**Prologue**

Il contemplait ce qui serait sa dernière demeure. Il était le dernier de sa race, le dernier des 5. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il en soit autrement. Il avait perdu tout ce à quoi il tenait. Le dernier être à qui le rattachait à ce monde était morte et avec elle son dernier espoir. Son âme était là et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait Nikola Tesla avait un cœur et celui-ci saignait comme jamais.

Helen, sa magnifique Helen, têtue et indépendante, elle avait été la voix de sa raison pendant plus d'un siècle et demi. Elle avait su le remettre sa place et lui mettre des coups de pieds aux fesses aux bons moments. Jusqu'à cet ultime baiser complètement spontané de la part de cette femme tant de fois malmenée par la vie. Il n'avait pas su la protéger comme il l'aurait dû, son gilet n'avait pas fonctionné. Il avait attendu et espéré de longues heures presqu'une semaine mais elle n'était jamais réapparue.

Il espérait aujourd'hui la rejoindre lui qui n'avait jamais été croyant se prenait à avoir la foi. Sa mort signerait la fin des vampires dont il était le dernier représentant. L'ironie est qu'après avoir tant de fois tenter de retrouver sa race, sa famille, ce n'est qu'à la fon de sa vie qu'il se rendait finalement compte que sa famille était au Sanctuaire, c'était Helen et les enfants.

Quoi de mieux que de disparaître de la main même de celle qu'il avait éperdument, se dit-il en ouvrant un flacon argenté. Tellement concentré sur ses propres pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruits provenant de l'extérieur. C'est à cet instant qu'il la vit, le poison agissait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, elle venait le chercher pour l'emmener avec elle.

Nikola, qu'as-tu fait, hurla Helen désespérée…

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Nikola, qu'as-tu fait, hurla Helen désespérée.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas après une idiotie de sa part. Will avait raison avec toutes les cachoteries qu'elle avait fait, avait entraîné des souffrances et eu un impact sur trop de vie. Bigfoot, son ami avait failli mourir et de longues semaines s'écouleraient avant qu'il ne soit complètement remis. Et là, alors qu'elle pensait que tout était fini et que la vie lui souriait de nouveau, un simple coup de téléphone avait anéanti tous ses espoirs.

**Flash back**

**Nouveau sanctuaire, Terre Creuse**

Will et elle contemplaient le travail de toute une vie. De toute sa deuxième vie, aurait elle dû plutôt dire. Cent quinze ans de travail acharné dans l'ombre attendant son heure pour retourner auprès des siens à parcourir le monde afin de trouver les fonds et d'utiliser toutes les ressources des différentes époques traversées afin de construire ceci.

Il n'y en avait pas qu'un mais celui-ci était le tout premier, l'avenir des phénomènes et le sien étaient ici en Terre Creuse loin du monde des hommes et de leur haine. Un temps viendrait peut être ou la fois en les êtres humains renaîtraient mais pas avant de longues décennies voir des siècles.

Henri, sa compagne et leur enfant à naître seraient en sécurité. Will était revenu dans son giron malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Will, un ami fidèle, il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir regagner sa confiance mais ils venaient de franchir la première étape. Il ne restait qu'une personne à prévenir Nikola.

Il serait le dernier à savoir, pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui ou qu'il n'était pas digne de connaître la vérité. Simplement, tout est toujours si compliqué entre eux, et le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle redoutait la conversation qui les attendait car elle risquait de chambouler leurs vies à jamais.

Elle avait eu plus d'un siècle pour y penser et envers et contre Nikola malgré ses nombreux défauts avait toujours été là pour elle. Et elle avait appris à l'aimer quelque chose de profond et sincère. Ce n'était pas la passion dévorante qu'elle avait partagé avec John mais c'était solide et sincère. Ce qu'elle lui avait montré par les gestes, il lui faudrait le prouver par la parole et elle qui était si éloquent habituellement semblait désormais incapable de trouver les mots.

Finalement, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, un appel d'Henry la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Henry, Henry, calme-toi que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce que Nikola a encore bien pu faire ? dit Helen après quelques instants d'un discours confus à l'autre bout du fil.

Il… il a laissé un message pour moi, me disant qu'il allait se suicider, dit Henry la panique dans la voix.

Allons, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas sérieux. Nikola s'aime trop pour attenter à sa vie.

Magnus, il a envoyé des coordonnées GPS en m'indiquant qu'il me léguait l'ensemble de ses recherches.

J'arrive tout de suite, lance une recherche immédiatement pour le retrouver. Commence par des sites à forte teneur magnétique, il pourrait s'y être réfugié. Et fais-moi parvenir les coordonnées GPS qu'il t'a envoyé. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle abandonnait Will auprès d'Henry afin d'aller vers le lieu indiqué par son ami.

En y pénétrant, elle comprit immédiatement que c'était bien un cadeau d'adieu que Nikola avait laissé pour Henry, il avait réuni dans un immense entrepôt toute une vie de travail. Un siècle et demi de recherche et de découvertes, il y avait là toute sa vie. Et dans un endroit où elle seule serait allée chercher, elle trouva une lettre qui lui était destiné, le document était jauni par le temps.

_Helen,_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je ne suis plus. Je te lègue ce qui a fait toute ma vie car je sais que tu sauras en faire bon usage. Tu les protègeras de la convoitise des gens malintentionnés._

_Tu es la personne en qui j'ai confiance au-delà des mots. Tu es aussi celle que j'aime et que j'aimerais pour l'éternité. Vis ta vie pleinement et pense à moi de temps en temps._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Nikola_

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de sa lecture qu'elle s'aperçut que les tâches qui brouillaient l'encre sur le document étaient ses propres larmes. Elle les essuya rapidement et reprit son travail de fourmi maugréant contre le désordre de son ami.

**Fin du flash back**

Ils leur avaient fallu encore deux longues heures pour le retrouver et arriver au lieu concerné et encore une demi-heure pour ouvrir le système de sécurité mis en place par Nikola pour ne pas être dérangé et elle était peut être arrivée trop tard pour le sauver. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avalait mais il ne la pensait pas réelle.

« Nikola, dit elle en se précipitant le soutenant pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

Alors tu es là, tu es bien vivante, dit il en souriant ironiquement. On n'aura jamais été calé sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Je suis tellement désolée Nikola, j'aurais dû te dire tout de suite que j'étais en vie mais…

Chuuut ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je pense que cela devait se finir ainsi, dit il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Dis moi ce que tu as pris, je suis sûre de pouvoir faire quelques choses. Mais pourquoi ris-tu ?

En effet, Nikola riait à gorge déployée d'un rire triste et résigné.

Helen, je viens d'avaler le seul et unique exemplaire de ce poison.

Bien, donnes-moi sa composition. Je pourrais peut être trouver une solution.

J'en suis incapable.

Comment…

Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fabriqué.

Qui a fabriqué cela ? demande Helen furieuse.

L'ironie de l'histoire Helen, c'est qu'après toutes tes menaces, c'est finalement bien de ta main que je vais mourir Helen.

Quoi ?

C'est le poison que tu as fabriqué lorsque ma soif de sang était incontrôlable.

Helen ne répondit rien semblant sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre puis sans explication elle…

A suivre


End file.
